Evil's Daughter
by JessicaRavenGlade
Summary: The real reason Sylvia Drake died...the reason Malistaire went to Golem Court that night...for a girl who takes defying her father to a whole new level. Which side do you think she'll choose?
1. Prologue

**Hey people (or if you're not human, hi too),**

**This is my newest and second fanfic. So far I only have the prologue for you due to having thought of the idea/characters before the plot. I should have chapter 1 up in a few days though. I'll try to post it Monday, but no promises. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

_Prologue_

It was a dark, stormy night. In a hospital, a man knelt by a woman writhing in bed. "Ahhh!" Her screams rent the chilled air. The man squeezed her hand. "Not much longer now. And Malorn will have a beautiful baby sister.", he reassured her. She smiled through the pain twisting her features. "I know." Another woman dressed in green and white walked in. "The baby should come any minute now", she informed the couple, after examining the woman. "Any ideas what to name her?" the man asked. The woman clenched her teeth, as a new wave of pain ran over her. "I thought...we could call her...Ashley", she panted. He smiled down at her. "Ashley...so beautiful." "Ahh!" The loudest scream yet split the night, but with the shriek and a tiny wail, the baby slid out. The nurse picked her up and wiped off some of the blood. "Oh... she's so beautiful", the woman breathed. "Let...let me hold her." The nurse handed the woman the baby and she softly cradled her in her arms. "Ohh...ohh!" the woman cried out suddenly. She fell back against the bed shaking. The nurse scooped up the baby. "Doctor! We need a doctor!" she cried. Two men rushed in the room and bent over the woman. The man's face was ashen. "Sylvia...oh, Sylvia!" The doctors worked over her for several long, frantic moments. At last, they stood up and turned to the man. "It's no use. We did all we could but...she's gone." His eyes widened. "No! Noooooo! She can't be gone! You could've saved her! You didnt try hard enough, you could've saved her!" The men looked at each other. "I'm sorry sir, we truly tried to save her but she was bleeding internally and once someone loses so much blood..." A womawaking a clipboard walked in. "Malistaire Drake? Allow me to say, I am so sorry for your loss. I apologize for bothering you in your time of grief, but I need your daughter's name so we can register her." Malistaire looked up from his late wife's face with dead yet burning eyes. "Ashley. Sylvia wanted to name her Ashley." The nurse wrote something on her clipboard. "Will she have a middle name?" Malistaire gazed down at the baby in his arms. "Sylv— ...Silver. Ashley SilverDrake."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hai peoples!**

**So, here is the first chapter to Evil's Daughter! It's pretty short, but the next one should be longer. Yes, Malistaire does have locked doors instead of spells protecting his, "secret magic stuff". Anyway, read, hopefully enjoy, and please give me a review on why you think. Also if you want to suggest any ideas, go ahead! I can't promise I'll use them, but if I do you get full credit for the chapter idea plus I'll dedicate the chapter to you. I will not accept any OCs as of yet, but possibly a few chapters later. Yes, I know on JC (Jessica's Choice), I said I would update this Monday. I am posting it early Tuesday morning instead. As for JC, it probably won't be up tomorrow like I said, so expect it around Friday. Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Jessica: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yea thanks! And what are you doing on this story? **

**Jessica: I'm bored.**

**Me: **sigh****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101, Malistaire or Sylvia! KingsIsle does! All I own is my ideas and Ashley SilverDrake **

Boom! Thunder shook the windows. A girl sitting cross-legged on a black bed yanked out her earbuds. "How am I supposed to listen to music in the middle of a storm?" she grumbled. Giving up on the music, she got up and walked over to her clock. The red numbers flashed 1:00 am. She groaned as she pushed her flame red hair out of her face. How could she sleep with all the thunder? Crossing back to her bed she flung her iPod on her dresser. "Rubbish, like everything else he's given me." she said aloud. She pulled her weapon, a small and silver knife wand, down from where it hung on her wall. Slipping her feet into her favorite black slippers, she carefully twisted the doorknob. Slowly, she eased the door open, and padded out into the hallway. Treading lightly, she made her way up to the third floor, then paused. The house had four floors, and her bedroom was on the second. However, on the fourth floor, was her father's...secret belongings/projects/magic. Maybe some sort of workshop? Anyway, she was determined to find what was on that floor. Only problem? The staircase was hidden. Tiptoeing past her father's bedroom, she stopped and looked around the floor. The flashes of lightning from the windows were so frequent, she could actually see pretty well. Hmmm. Where would she hide a staircase? She hoped it wasn't in his bedroom. Looking around, a large dragonspyre tapestry caught her eye. Lifting it up, she found a small doorway with a password lock. Grinning, she punched in "Sylvia". She quietly opened the door, and started up the flight of stairs. Tiptoeing and jumping the ones that looked creepy, she slowly made it to the top. There was another door with a combination lock. She typed "Power". "Beep!" Wrong combination? Smiling to herself, she punched in "Ashley". The door opened. Well, that's actually touching, she thought. Considering the thing he loved most was her mother, she assumed the second thing would be power. He certainly was rather power-hungry. Anyway, behind this door was one final door with a combination lock and a keyhole. Ashley punched "Power" for the second time. It was certainly third place. Then she slipped one of her lock picking devices out of her pocket and worked on the keyhole until something clicked. She grinned excitedly. She was about to see awesome stuff and find out her father's secrets! And then...the door didn't open. Loud alarms came from the door. "Unauthorized Intruder! Beep Beep Beep!" Ashley groaned in disbelief. And then from one floor down..."ASHLEY!"

**Author's Note: The reason Malistaire knew it was her is this is supposedly the twenty third time she has tried to break into one of his secret rooms or find one of his secret projects. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hai humans, aliens, and wizards,**

**So here is the second chapter of Evil's Daughter (No, I'm just kidding. It's really a plate of pancakes!) Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I had writer's block and I was working on my other two stories. I don't like this chapter very much, I felt like l had to force it out, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter should be more interesting, (I mean you can't get more boring than this). Also, I am accepting OCs! AND...*drum roll* one of them will be the savior of Wizard City! I'll use most OCs but only my favorite one gets to be the sminor of Wizard City, so make it good. OC form is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Ashley SilverDrake and my ideas. KingsIsle owns Wizard101. The idea for Ashley's punishment belongs to Amy Dreamflower, a Conjurer on Wizard101.**

Ashley slumped in her chair, swirling her spoon around her bowl of cereal. For all of breakfast, her father had been glowering at her as he devised whatever punishment she was going to get this time. She sipped at her coffee, bored. Hopefully Malistaire would just hurry up with her punishment, so she could head over to the Atheneum.

"I have devised a punishment for you." Malistaire said.

She looked up. "Ok, what is it?"

He tapped his spoon against the side of his bowl. "Since you are notorious for meddling in things that do not concern you-"

"What, and you aren't?" Ashely muttered.

"Your punishment will be two-fold. Firstly, a wraith will follow you wherever you go. Secondly, I will transfer your magic into a silver sphere, which the wraith will be given custody of, until I deem you fit to have it back."

Ashley's eyes sparked dangerously, but she simply said, "Ok."

Malistaire cast a summoning spell, and a silver ball floated in from the living room. "Transfario, Poweria!" He said, and Ashley gasped as her Pyromantic Magic drained from her. He then cast a spell to summon a Wraith. "Yesss, Massster?" asked the Wraith. "You are to follow Ashley wherever she goes and keep an eye on her until you are dismissed. And guard this silver sphere with your undead life." The wraith grimaced. "Yesssss, Massster."

Ashley rose. "Can I go to the Atheneum now?"

Malistaire nodded.

"Only, I have to change first, -"

The wraith looked up, hopefully.

"So that wraith doesn't have to follow me _everywhere_, right?"

Malistaire flushed. "I'm sure there can be exceptions, yes."

Ashley smirked. "Good." And with that, she ran upstairs to her room. Locking the door behind her, she flung open her closet door. It was a mess, clothes piled all over the shelves instead of hanging up. She pulled out a red and black Vindicator'a Helm along with a Dragoon's Garment and a pair of Dragoon's Footguards in the same colors. Slipping on her clothes, she pondered upon a way to escape the wraith. She could always just slip out her room's window, but if the wraith still held her magic, that wasn't much of a victory. Besides, Dragonspyre was a dangerous place and it wasn't safe to wander around alone with no magic. No, if she was to get away, she'd have to steal the sphere first.

*******Headmaster Ambrose********

"Look Gamma, finally we have found one!"

"Where?"

"Oh my...on a very, very distant realm. One that does not even believe in magic!"

"Summon the student here!"

The Headmaster creates a portal with his staff.

***********Back to Ashley**********

Fully dressed, Ashley scooped up her Leopard, Nala, from where she lay curled on her bed, and ran downstairs. "I'm leaving!" she yelled behind her shoulder as she dashed in the mount stable. Her dark redwing, Bat, and her loyal panther, Midnight raised their heads. Ashley saddled Bat and hopped on, placing Nala in a side bag. "Is that damn wraith even coming?" She muttered. A few minutes later, the wraith glided smoothly in. "What's with the hold up?!" She snapped. Not waiting for an answer, Ashley kicked her dragon's sides lightly, and Bat flew off, leaving the Wraith to hurry after them. Ashley smiled grimly. This was going to be fun. Time consuming, but fun. That wraith doesn't stand a chance, she thought.

************Time Skip*************

Halfway to the Atheneum, Ashley announced she had to use the restroom. Sliding off her dragon, she headed for the bathrooms, only to trip and fall against the Wraith.

"Sorry." She apologized. The wraith grimaced and muttered but, unfortunately for it, didn't notice what Ashely clutched in her hand, nor the large grin on her face, as she proceeded towards the restroom.

Locking herself in a stall, she pulled out the sphere and concentrated on it. After a few seconds, Ashely felt her powers drain back into her.

"Sayonara, stupid wraith." She said under her breath as she left through the other entrance of the bathroom.

*************Wraith**************

After 10 minutes, when its charge had not left the bathroom, the Wraith decided to investigate. Gliding into the bathroom, it looked around. No Ashley. All of the stalls were empty except one. Then, a Dragonspyian woman dressed like a soldier and looking about 27 came out of the stall.

"!" She screamed when she saw the Wraith. "Enemy spies in the bathrooms, what next?!" She cast a spell and the Wraith fell to the floor, frozen. "Serves you right." The woman said as she exited.

**Author's Note: Two things. First, I only have one review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. You don't want to wait nearly a month for every new chapter, right? Second, here is the OC form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Level:**

**School:**

**Secondary School:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Good/Evil:**

**Any Mounts or Pets?:**

**And anything else you want to include.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

**I am back, and no, I did not fall off the face of the Earth. However, I didn't get around to writing this chapter until today, which is almost as bad. Anyways, thanks to all of you for reviewing, submitting OCs, and being very patient for this chapter. Because I did not get any "Evil" OCs, some appeared this chapter, but there should hopefully be at least one next chapter. So, read, review, hope you enjoy, and take a plate of complementary virtual cookies and milk! **holds out virtual cookies & milk****

**Disclaimer: I own Ashley, Iridian, Jasmine, and my ideas. KingsIsle owns Wizard101 and I forget who owns Angry Birds but it's not me.**

"Titans, what is taking her so long?" A necromancer groaned. "We've been waiting _forever_."

The brunette Pyromancer smirked. "Yes, it's been like 10 whole minutes."

Iridian made a face. "Valuable time I could spend doing important things."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Like what, making out with David? Cause hate to break it to ya, but that's not exactly a priority right now."

Iridian grinned smugly. "Your just jealous cause Blaze doesn't even look at you twice."

Ashley flew up on Bat before a real argument could break out. "Sorry I'm late, my dad made this stupid Wraith puppy-guard me."

"I feel sorry for the Wraith" Jasmine remarked.

"Yeah, poor Wraith, made to watch you."

Ashley laughed. "Well, he was easy to lose."

"So what's your father up to anyway?"

She made a face. "He won't tell me; as usual."

Iridian's eyes lit up.

"Oh no. I know that look. It's how you look right before you come up with some crazy plan to get us in trouble." Jazz complained.

She fake-pouted. "But I just had a really great idea! Okay, so we wait by Ash's house for Malistaire to leave; then we follow him and find out what he's planning!" The death student grinned excitedly at her friends.

Ashley smiled evilly. "Sounds like a plan."

"You know our parents will kill us of we get caught, right?"

Iridian shrugged. "All the more reason not to get caught."

***********Time Skip**************

Ashley, Iridian, and Jasmine slid off their mounts a block away from Malistaire's huge mansion on the Drake Hatchery (the street; not the building!) and proceeded to walk to her house, sticking to the sidewalks since the streets were swarming with drakes.

Once they were just barely out of hearing distance from the guards, Iridian pulled Jazz and Ashley behind some low ruins.

"Alright, we're in easy sight of the front door. Now we wait."

Jasmine and Ashley nodded, then sat down against the ruins.

"We should take turns keeping watch." Jazz suggested. "I can take the first shift."

The other girls agreed, then prepared for the tedious wait ahead. Ashley pulled out her iPod and headphones, and put her music on shuffle, while Iridian started playing Angry Birds on her phone. Jasmine narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the large mansion.

************Time Skip*************

2 hours (and 5 shifts) later, Iridian hissed, "He's coming out!"

Shoving their stuff back in their backpacks, Jazz and Ashe peeked over the fallen pillar and watched Malistaire Drake emerge from Ashley's house.

Now came the hard part. All three girls pulled black, hooded cloaks over their robes/armor. Grinning at each other from under their hoods, they silently slipped out from behind the ruins, and from varying distances and angles, followed Malistaire down the street.

Using the countless piles of ruins, and many sharp turns of Dragonspyre, the trio managed to trail Malistaire all the way to the Basilica without being caught.

As Malistaire opened the Spiral Door, Ashley looked around the corner just in time to see him travel to Wizard City. She exchanged shocked eyes with Jazz, then walked up to the door herself, tapping the Wizard City key with her dagger wand to open the portal. The Pyromancer linked hands with Jazz and Iridian, and stepped into the gate, going unto a world none of them had ever seen before.

_WOW_.

That was the first thing that popped into Ashley's head. She stood inside a beautiful room, more outdoors than in, wreathed with soft green light. The wall were bark etched with countless symbols, and the ceiling was a canopy of branches and leaves. A soft, mossy floor lay under her feet, and plants filled the room.

"Titans, this place is beautiful." Jasmine gasped.

Iridian nodded in awestruck silence.

Spotting the door in front of them, they walked through the chamber and exited what they soon would realize was the inside of Bartleby, the Great Tree.

But if their jaws had dropped when seeing their first glimpse of Wizard City, Ashley and her friends had to pick them off the floor when they saw the timeless beauty of Ravenwood. The stories they had all heard had not done it justice. Talking trees for every school, magic flying from students' wands, Bartleby overlooking the whole of Ravenwood, with an unspoken wisdom.

"This...this is incredible." Ashley said, staring at a unicorn bowing before a girl dressed in green robes.

Of course, Ashley, Jazz, and Iridian had gotten magic training at Dragonspyre Academy, or what was left of it, but Ravenwood was in a class all it's own.

Finally, Iridian was the first to break out of her trance. "Where's Malistaire?"

Jasmine snapped her gaze away from the Fire Tree. "I don't know...he can't have gone far though."

Ashley nodded. "To the Commons?" She asked, seeing the tunnel in front of them.

Her friends grinned and nodded. "Let's go."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review, and the next chapter should be up within 1-2 weeks :). See you all then! **


End file.
